Gerard Valkyrie
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 He is also the heart of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 6 Appearance Gerard is a tall and broad muscular man with light blonde, shoulder-length hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 12 He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a dark red Hagal rune on the left-hand side. Underneath this cloak, he wears a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, page 10 Underneath his mask, Gerard has black sideways M-shaped marks covering the sides of his face, and wears a thin black braid around his scalp.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, page 10 Personality Gerard is a very aggressive man, rushing forward to attack Senjumaru Shutara almost immediately after being summoned to the Soul King Palace. He is also very confident in his power, proclaiming that Senjumaru could not hope to stop his blade with her delicate arms, and reacting with interest and amusement rather than apprehension when she summons a massive guard to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 10-14 Even when confronted by several lieutenant- and captain-level Shinigami, Gerard demanded that they all attack him at once because none of them would stand a chance in a one-on-one fight with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13 However, he is unnerved by Kirio Hikifune's cage of trees, referring to it as an "eerie trick".Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 13 He boisterously commends his opponents if they impress him in battle,Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 668, page 13 and believes he is the greatest and mightiest of the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 15 He holds Yhwach in very high regard, as he loudly berated Lille Barro for killing and leaving Senjumaru's "corpse" in Yhwach's path and even ordered him to clear it up immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 2 In contrast to most Sternritter, he is benevolent toward most of his teammates, having caught and carried Pernida Parnkgjas after it fell off the Soul King Palace,Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 2 & 7 and openly expressed his approval for Uryū Ishida after the latter explained his method of protecting Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 12 However, this attitude is not expressed towards all of his allies, as he promised to kill Askin Nakk Le Vaar if he fell behind in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 10 History Gerard and Pernida Parnkgjas did not have any special powers bestowed upon them by Yhwach, as they were the only Sternritter who possessed their special abilities from the beginning. Eventually, Yhwach bestowed a Schrift upon each of them in recognition of their status.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 5 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Yhwach summons his elite force, the Schutzstaffel, Gerard is among those who emerge from his shadow. Taking off his white cloak, Gerard promises to cut down Askin Nakk Le Vaar if the latter gets in his way before attacking Senjumaru Shutara, who blocks with her needle. However, Gerard easily destroys her needle with a single slash of his sword, Hoffnung, and demands to know if Senjumaru thinks she can block Hoffnung with her thin arm before attacking once more. When Senjumaru summons a much larger version of her guard, a grinning Gerard notes how big it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-14 After Lille Barro seemingly kills Senjumaru, Gerard berates him for leaving the body in Yhwach's path before expressing disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-3 When Kirio Hikifune surrounds the group with a cage of trees, an unnerved Gerard comments on how eerie it is before taunting Lille for being seemingly unable to pierce it with his Heilig Pfeil. After listening to Hikifune explain the nature of the cage, Gerard and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 13-17 Gerard immediately attacks Nimaiya, who dodges before cutting him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-7 .]] Soon afterward, Gerard is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's '''Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 After Yhwach kills the Soul King and is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Gerard and the other Schutztaffel arrive to confront them, with Gerard noting that he expected more of an army to oppose them.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-8 When Uryū Ishida manages to accurately predict what Lille is about to tell him about properly protecting Yhwach, a laughing Gerard proclaims that Uryū has their acknowledgment.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 11-12 Later, Gerard and the other Schutzstaffel sit on couches in the palace. Noticing Uryū looks worried, Gerard assures him that Yhwach is going to completely absorb the Soul King without being harmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, page 16 After Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Jugram Haschwalth informs Gerard and the others of this, to their surprise, before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. When Yhwach turns around to reveal that he has gained several more eyes, Gerard and the others are shocked. Due to Yhwach's immense power, the top of the palace shatters, forcing the Sternritter to move to pieces of rubble for safety.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-14 Afterwards, Gerard is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, a messenger informs Haschwalth that the Schutzstaffel have each gone to a different part of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Gerard runs through the city, looking for opponents, but runs into a dead end. He then curses his fellow three Schutzstaffel.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 6 Eventually, Gerard confronts the Shinigami who have not been taken down by Lille and commends them for making it so far before proclaiming that they will have to get past him. When Renji Abarai attempts to confront him alone while the others move on, Gerard blocks their path with his cape before demanding that they all attack him at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 9-13 Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki manage to wound Gerard. They send him flying back, saying the Quincy should not underestimate a captain and lieutenant and that he could never hope to beat them. However, Gerard laughs and says he would need a miracle to do that.Bleach manga; Chapter 654, pages 16-17 Gerard explains that miracles should only occur under certain circumstances so that people recognize them for what they are. As Gerard proclaims that he will show the Shinigami a true miracle, Byakuya engulfs his head with Senbonzakura before flicking the blades sideways, which causes Gerard's bloody helmet to fly off, and blasting Gerard a second time.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 1-5 However, as Byakuya and the others attempt to leave, an enormous Gerard appears before them, having used The Miracle to increase his size, and admits that he has never been damaged to this extent before. Gerard breaks off and throws a tower at the Shinigami, forcing them to scatter, before smashing his hand into the area where Shinji and Momo are. When Byakuya attacks him with Senbonzakura, Gerard blocks the petals with his hand before destroying the building where Byakuya is standing. After blowing away Rukia and Renji with his breath, Gerard proclaims that there are no miracles coming to save the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 6-17 Soon afterward, Gerard laments how he has already defeated the captain-class Shinigami and noting that he will simply have to search for survivors before smashing the building where Hiyori Sarugaki and Hachigen Ushōda are hiding. As Gerard proclaims that making the impossible possible is the definition of a miracle, Hiyori dons her Hollow mask and fires a Cero at him, but Gerard merely brushes it off and claims that it will take more than this to defeat him, only to be surprised when Hachigen, Love Aikawa, and Lisa Yadōmaru attack him all at once. However, Gerard withstands their attacks and repels the Visored before deciding to flatten the area, only for Tōshirō Hitsugaya to appear and freeze his arm in place.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 8-17 After Hitsugaya introduces himself as the captain of the 10th Division, Gerard introduces himself as a member of the "benevolent" Schutzstaffel and shatters the ice covering his arm before proclaiming that they should be friends as he smashes the area where Hitsugaya is standing. However, Hitsugaya merely dodges and states he is not interested in making friends before activating his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, and engulfing the upper half of Gerard's body in ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 659, pages 1-4 Gerard shrugs off Hitsugaya's attacks, but as he tries to crush both Hitsugaya and Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki arrives and chops off his forearm.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, pages 13-17 After regenerating his arm and announcing its enhanced power, Gerard stomps on Kenpachi and Hitsugaya, only to be thrown into the tower at the center of Wahrwelt by Kenpachi. When Kenpachi attacks him once more, Gerard repels his attack by batting him away with his shield, sending Kenpachi flying through multiple buildings, before unsheathing Hoffnung while noting that it is worth letting his sword rust a little against a being of darkness like Kenpachi. After Kenpachi releases his Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, Gerard clashes with him, but is ultimately pushed back once more, though he notes that Kenpachi managed to nick the blade of Hoffnung as Kenpachi sustains a large cut to his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 4-5 7-17 As blood spurts from his wound, Kenpachi wonders what just happened, prompting Gerard to claim that The Miracle gives form to the desires and emotions of the masses, which is what increased his size and made Hoffnung unbreakable. Kenpachi ridicules Gerard for acting like a cliched villain, only for Gerard to ridicule him in turn for not yet having realized the gap between them as they begin clashing, with the two of them complimenting each other's speed and reflexes. Slowly but surely, Gerard begins to overwhelm Kenpachi and points out the waning power behind his strikes before smashing him into the ground. Intercepting Senbonzakura in the air behind him and smashing his sword into Hitsugaya, Gerard proclaims that he is the strongest and greatest warrior who has been bestowed with everything.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, pages 1-15 When Kenpachi's Bankai is activated, Gerard looks on in surprise before expressing disappointment at Kenpachi's resulting appearance. Claiming that Kenpachi is not worthy of being cut down with Hoffnung, Gerard attempts to punch him, only to be shocked when a roaring Kenpachi rips his arm off. Gerard reminds Kenpachi that cutting off his arms will accomplish nothing, but Kenpachi merely leaps into the air before slashing at Gerard, who has his left forearm cut off along with half of his shield when he attempts to block the strike. Kenpachi punches Gerard in the chin, sending him flying back off the edge of Wahrwelt as he wonders what this power is. Gaining a pair of wings and flying back toward the city, Gerard proclaims that a Shinigami cornering him like this could not occur even in his worst nightmare, but Kenpachi swiftly cuts him in half vertically.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, pages 3-17 .]] As Gerard's two halves fall onto the city, they suddenly rise and form a '''Quincy Zeichen with their blood before fusing together once more, resulting in Gerard activating his Quincy: Vollständig, Aschetonig. Gerard destroys a large portion of the city with a blast from Hoffnung before proclaiming that as the most noble knight of God, he will raise his blade even in the face of his own mortality. After Kenpachi fails to attack him due to his arm breaking from the sheer power of his own Bankai, Gerard slashes him into the ground before destroying the building that Hitsugaya is standing on.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 1 & 4-14 When Hitsugaya transforms into an adult, Gerard wonders what purpose this serves before proclaiming that this is how their fight should be. Slamming his sword down, Gerard claims that Hitsugaya is better suited to fight him as an adult before throwing his shield, which Hitsugaya freezes in place in midair before reprimanding Gerard for throwing around large objects that could fall on Seireitei like that. Gerard slashes at Hitsugaya, who cuts through the blade of Hoffnung before stating that its power has ceased to work because it is frozen, prompting Gerard to summon his Heilig Bogen while proclaiming that he will simply crush Hitsugaya with a torrent of power instead. However, Hitsugaya notes that he summoned his bow a second too late as Gerard is frozen solid by Shikai Hyōketsu. Suddenly, Gerard breaks free of the ice and grabs Hitsugaya while proclaiming that he cannot be bound by the elements of this world, only to suddenly be toppled by Kenpachi grabbing and pushing his feet. As Gerard's arm is frozen due to touching Hitsugaya, Byakuya summons the Senkei form of his Bankai before using its secret technique, Ikka Senjinka, to send the blades flying into Gerard's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 3-17 Gerard's head is destroyed by the attack, and his torso is then frozen and shattered by Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. However, Gerard regenerates from his legs up, gaining a helmet-shaped face with a spike on each shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, pages 1-3, 5 & 6 He swipes at Rukia and Renji, who are pulled out of the way by Byakuya. He then strikes at the Shinigami, but is blocked by Byakuya's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 7 & 9 As Gerard continues battling Byakuya and Hitsugaya, he is suddenly struck by Yhwach's Auswählen, stripping him down to the bone and killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 14-15 Equipment Shield: Gerard carries a large, circular bronze shield on his left forearm, which he uses as a sheath for Hoffnung when he is not using it. It is highly durable, having withstood a direct slash from Kenpachi Zaraki without being damaged,Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 11-12 but has a limit to how much force it can sustain, as it was easily cut in half by Kenpachi's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 12 Cape: Gerard wears a cape that can be stretched to act as a wall, preventing his opponents from passing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13 Powers & Abilities : Gerard claims to be able to manifest "miracles" upon himself by giving form to the thoughts, feelings, and desires of himself and those around him. By focusing on the enemy's fear of being unable to destroy him, he is also able to covert any physical damage upon him to increase his size and might.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 2 With massive damage inflicted upon him, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, and becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect Byakuya's Senbonzakura with his hand, and blow away his opponents with his breath. He refers to this as his ; his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. Upon transforming into his Godly Size form, any injuries he has incurred instantly disappear.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 6-16 If Gerard loses a limb, it will automatically be reformed in a flash of light with visible veins and will be even stronger.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 4-5 Even if he is cut in half vertically, Gerard will simply stitch his body back together.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 4-5 This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but rather an ability Gerard has always possessed.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 3-4 Wings: If he needs to fly, Gerard can sprout a large pair of gold-colored wings, which also forms an aura of energy around Hoffnung.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 14 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Schutzstaffel, as well as being the Soul King's heart, Gerard possesses a truly immense amount of spiritual power that is greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Gerard himself expressed the utmost confidence he could take on numerous Shinigami captains and lieutenants by himself, several of whom are noted for being exceptional even amongst their peers.Bleach manga; Chapter 647 Upon each individual activation of The Miracle, his already immense power skyrockets even more,Bleach manga; Chapter 668 to the point that Tōshirō Hitsugaya outright called him a "monster".Bleach manga; Chapter 673, page 2 Immense Strength: With a single swing of his sword, Gerard effortlessly blew a hole through the Vestibule Road in the Soul King Palace with ease,Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 14 and later damaged part of Kirio Hikifune's Tree of Life with only the force generated by his sword swing.Bleach ''manga; Chapter 601, pages 3-4 He later leaped from one branch of the reformed Soul King Palace to another, covering the tremendous distance in a single bound.''Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 8-10 Swordsman: Gerard possesses some proficiency in wielding Hoffnung, allowing him to deliver basic but precise blows with great power behind them to his opponents during combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 601, pages 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 667, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 668, page 12 Spirit Weapon Hoffnung :Bleach manga; Chapter 667, page 12 Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, pages 11-12 and dent Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life,Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 4 and is durable enough to withstand a direct clash with Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi while only sustaining a small nick in the blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 15-17 With his power, The Miracle, Gerard claims Hoffnung can never break because it is sheathed in hope.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 2 *'Damage Reflection': If Hoffnung is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, page 17 However, Hitsugaya managed to disable this effect by freezing Hoffnung completely solid, which caused it to cease its functions.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 7-8 Heilig Bogen : Gerard's Heilig Bogen takes the form of a large gold-colored bow with two sets of handles, one bent at a smaller angle than the other, that support the thick string. He summons it by clasping his hands together before pulling them apart to form the weapon.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 8-9 * Gerard can fire enormous Heilig Pfeil, which he refers to as a "pure torrent of power".Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 9 & 12 Quincy: Vollständig :Bleach manga; Chapter 670, page 11 Gerard activates his Quincy: Vollständig by forming a Quincy Zeichen in the air with his blood. In this form, Gerard gains a Norse Reishi helmet, a star extending over the edges of his shield, and thick patterns covering his arms and legs as the star on the hilt of Hoffnung turns white. He also gains a large pair of gold-colored wings resembling those of a valkyrie.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 6-7 & 10 Upon being granted power by Yhwach's Auswählen, Gerard's Quincy: Vollständig granted him a Heiligenschein in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen and pair of white, feathery Reishi wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 7 *'Energy Blasts': Gerard can fire energy blasts from the tip of Hoffnung that are powerful enough to level entire city blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 7-8 *'Second Form': After his initial form is destroyed, Gerard can access a second form of Quincy: Vollständig that gives him a face resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. He seems to be devoid of clothing, and has golden energy patterns on his shoulders and waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, page 6 Upon witnessing this transformation, Tōshirō Hitsugaya stated that Gerard's original Miracle-enhanced form did not even compare to it and that calling him a monster would be "an understatement."Bleach manga; Chapter 673, page 2 Quotes *(To Senjumaru Shutara) "A woman’s slender arms cannot hope to halt a strike from my blade!"Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 12 *(To several powerful Shinigami) "At what point did I say this would be a one-on-one fight? In a fair duel, not even a miracle would allow you to defeat me! Come at me together!"Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 12-13 *(To several powerful Shinigami) "Do you know when the phenomenon known as a “miracle” occurs? If a miracle were to occur at an ordinary moment nobody would think of it as such. 'Oh, hey.' 'You were pretty lucky there.' 'Strange things do happen.' That’s all they’d think."Bleach manga; Chapter 655, page 1 *(To the defeated Shinigami) "So terrifying it must be to be powerless! But do not cry in anguish. For no matter how much you cry out, no miracle will save you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 655, page 17 *(To the hiding Visored) "Alas, it seems that even Captain-level Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are powerless before my miraculous power. Even their Reiatsu is so tiny that I can scarcely sense it. Must I pick them out from among this rubble and kill them one by one with this titanic form? How bothersome. It is attempting to crush ants in the sand. A near-impossible task... but that is precisely why I will not fail! Did you think I would not find you because it is impossible?! Achieving the impossible is what miracles are for!"Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 9-10 *To Kenpachi Zaraki) "So, you managed to knock me down. You are quite strong. I do not like doing this, as it seems cruel, but you leave me no choice. Powerful incarnations of darkness such as yourself deserve to be turned to rust on my blade, Hoffnung!"Bleach manga; Chapter 667, page 12 *(To Kenpachi) "My power is that of miracles! Miracles are the incarnation of the hearts of the people! My great and impenetrable body was enlarged to incredible size by the people's 'fear'. And my blade, 'Hoffnung', is formed from the people's 'hope'. So if it cracks, that can only mean 'despair'!"Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 2 *(To Kenpachi) "How indomitable! I admire your spirit! However...mere spirit cannot compensate for the gap in our strength!"Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 13 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki) "I am the biggest, strongest and fastest of all Quincy! A warrior granted every blessing! Did you really expect to outwit me in battle?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 668, page 15 *''"I am 'Aschetonig'. Noble warrior of God. Even in death, I wield this blade for my divine master!"''Bleach manga; Chapter 670, page 11 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles Trivia *According to Tite Kubo, the visual motifs of the Schutzstaffel are based on different eras of war: Gerard is based off the medieval era.Bleach manga; Volume 73, author's notes References Navigation ru:Жерар Валькирия pl:Gerard Valkyrie de:Gerard Valkyrie fr:Gerard Valkyrie es:Gerard Valkyrie id:Gerard Valkyrie Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased